


Shift

by minniebot



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 97 made me think about if essek KNOWS them and then this happened, Multi, don't at me i know what I'm doing, magic is hot and kisses are good, what's hotter than wizards NOTHING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniebot/pseuds/minniebot
Summary: Essek, generally, prefers to conduct his research alone.This is in no small part because, historically, he ends up kissing his partner.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Astrid/Eodwulf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Shift

It is Lunnesmir the first time he kisses her.

Cuersaar, in the Dwendalian calendar, but the air remains biting and the night sky over Rexxentrum is just as deep and fathomless as the one over Rosohna, and he kisses her in a curtained study during a fit of rapturous glee.  _ This  _ is what he craved: the rush of discovery, the rapture of learning - and for a moment he finds it there, too, in the press of their lips and the high, indignant flush on her cheekbones.

That is, until she shoves him. Essek's foot hits the ground and his knee buckles under him, but the levitation is still in effect and he thankfully only takes a brief dip.

"What the  _ fuck? _ " Astrid snaps. She's facing away from him, repeatedly rubbing the back of her hand across her mouth and looking at it before rubbing again. From this angle he can't tell if she's still red through her dark skin, but he thinks he can read her well enough at this point and were she truly angry he would have already fled halfway across the city. She  _ does _ mutter something into the stone around her neck. For a moment, he thinks that he should be a little more worried, more wary this deep in enemy territory.

" _ What the fuck,"  _ she mutters again, this time much more to herself. This time, Essek coughs, and when she turns back to him he can't help the smug, toothy grin that spreads across his face.

"Did you find it unsatisfactory?" he asks, cocking his head. A few of Astrid's Bantu knots are coming loose after the frenzy of their research, and Essek finds himself positively  _ thrilled _ to see even this slight amount of dishevelment from her. "I could likely improve upon a repeat performance," he continues. Gleefully, he watches two points of red rise again on her cheeks, and he does not tense even as the door opens behind him and he turns his smile to the newcomer as well.

"Astrid, you--" Eodwulf calls, taking a step into the room and freezing as they take in the scene. Essek imagines they had looked concerned up until they saw her unharmed and blushing. It would be nice, he considers, to have someone so willing and able to come to his aid so quickly. And so handsome, as well. Eodwulf shuts the door quietly behind them, and Essek drifts back so that the three of them form a neater triangle and they call all observe each other equally.

"He-- he  _ kissed _ me!" Astrid chokes out after a few strange, silent moments. Any remaining tension  _ floods _ out of the room, and Eodwulf deliberately tilts their head towards Essek. Their eyes are wide, accusatory, and  _ baffled _ . 

Essek gives them a small shrug. "I did," he says.

Eodwulf's large stare turns to face Astrid, then. "Did you…  _ enjoy _ it,  _ Kätzchen _ ?" they say, carefully. Astrid's glare looks like it could melt glass. Essek tries very hard not to laugh.

" _ This is not the point right now, _ " she hisses. Eodwulf takes a step back before taking two forward.

"I am willing to try again," Essek offers, unhelpfully. Eodwulf looks at him as though they have never been more tired in their short life. 

"I think you are  _ more _ than done h--"

"Yes," Astrid interrupts decisively. Her eyes flit back and forth between the two of them, as though she isn't quite sure who she's addressing. "You will kiss me again, Essek, and  _ this _ time Wulf will be here to judge you for it."

Eodwulf rubs the bridge of his nose. Essek has  _ never _ been more delighted.

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to get this out before tonight's episode burns down my whole ship
> 
> there MIGHT be a second smutty chapter. MAYBE. i have Ideas


End file.
